Kim's Sweet 16
by TheSwasomeOne
Summary: When Kim's dad can't come home for her sweet 16, Jack has to figure out a way to help his girlfriend and get her the perfect gift. Total Kick. Plz read and review. Rated T just in case.


**Kim's Sweet 16**

**Hey guy's its Julia here, back with another one-shot. Now before you begin reading I wanna thank JulianaRocks!:D, TENNISandKICKLOVER2000, and my cousin Bella for inspiring me to write this. Jack and Kim are dating (sigh) and are in grade 11. Now this story may have a lot going on, so sorry if I get you confused. Well here it is. Enjoy **

**Kim's POV**

"Ok guys time to spar." My sensei Rudy tells me and the guys." Kim your with Milton, Jerry against Eddie, Jack you can go work on your spinning back kick." He finishes. My boyfriend Jack wraps his arms around my waist from behind. Jack and I have been already dating for 10 months. Ever since he asked me out for pizza we've been together. He's just so perfect and lovable. Everyone knew we were meant to be together since the beginning of our friendship. I'm pretty sure Jerry, Milton, Rudy, and Eddie even put bets on us getting together.

"You are gonna kick his ass." Jack whispers pecking my cheek. I blush." HEY!" I hear Milton yell. Jack and I chuckle." Why do you have to be so adorable?" I reply turning around to face him, holding his hand." Because I'm me!" Jack exclaims. I lean in to kiss him." Uh hello sparring. Let's get to it. Jack, Kim let go of each other's hands!" Rudy yells." But I love her hands so much." Jack pouts." Awww Jackie you're so sweet." I say. We both start to nose kiss." EWWWWWWWWW!" Jerry and Eddie yell. I pull him in for a quick hug." I'll miss you!" I yell walking away from him.

"Dude your like not even a meter away from him. You guys are way too clingy with each other." Jerry says. I roll my eyes." Jerry at least I know my girlfriend's last name." Jack says." Hey hey hey that was one time and I got confused." Jerry holds his hands up in defence." Your always confused Jerry." Eddie says. Rudy starts to jump up and down and whine." What is wrong with all of you! I have a girlfriend but you don't see me all oooo let's hold hands and never let go, or oooo I'm so sorry that I don't know my girlfriend's last name! I mean we have a tournament in a couple of weeks and I-"Rudy's rant gets interrupted by my phone buzzing loudly. I jog over to my phone and turn it on. Rudy groans in frustration. I read my text:

Kim come home, this is serious.

Kylie

I grab my bag." Kimmy what's wrong?" Jack asks walking toward me." I'm so sorry guys but I have to go. My sis just texted me and said there's something wrong." I blow Jack a kiss and fling my bag over my shoulder." Ok, I'll see you later." Jack says. All the guys say bye and I hed off. I hope that this doesn't have anything to do with my birthday in a week. I'm really excited for it and I don't want anything to ruin it. Once I reach my house I see Jack's dad, Sean, mowing the lawn. I wave to him and he waves back. Jack and I are neighbors so I see his family all the time. They are a weird bunch. But I love them and with what Jack's told me I'm pretty much part of their family.

I open the door and find my sister and mom sitting on the couch in the living room." Kim sweetie there's something we need to tell you and I want you to brace yourself." My mom says. I close the door and slowly take a seat." Kim…your dad isn't coming home for your birthday."

**Jack's POV:**

I sigh as I throw myself onto my bed. Practice was brutal and it got way worse when Kim left. I swear Rudy is really starting to annoy me. And I can't even think of a gift for Kim. Her birthday is in like a week and I've got nothing. It's hard to think of a gift for your girlfriend. I really want it to be special for her; I mean she's just so important to me. I walk over to my window and open it up to let some of the cool air into my room. I see Kim's window open and take the opportunity to send her a paper airplane message. We could text, but that'll be too easy. Besides we live next door.

Hey beautiful. U want me to come over?

I wait a minute and I finally see Kim. Tears stream down her face and she nods. My face is full of shock! What happened?!" Kim hold on! I'll be there in a minute!" I yell. I run out of my house and race for Kim's front door. Kylie, Kim's older sister, opens the door." Hey Jack. Kim's upstairs, but she probably won't let you in. She's been in her room for an hour." Kylie says. I nod slowly and walk up the stairs. Once I reach Kim's room I hear loud whimpers.

I knock on the door." Kimmy, it's me. Please open up." I whisper. Kim opens the door and hugs me tightly. I kiss her forehead." Jackie I'm not letting you go." Kim mumbles letting more tears fall. I slowly guide Kim to her bed and lay her down." Kim I'm gonna get you some wa-"Kim interrupts." Jack please stay with me…I really need you right now." She says tugging on my arm. I smile and lie down beside her, and begin playing with her golden, blonde hair." Kimmy what happened? Is someone in your family hurt?" I ask softly. Kim sits up and rubs her eyes." No it's just…you know me dad Tom right? He's in the army?" She asks. I usher for her too continue. Please don't tell me he's dead.

"Well he was supposed to come home for my birthday, but this morning he called my mom and said he doesn't have the time. It's just I haven't seen him since I was 10. Sure I get pictures, and I talk to him. But it's just not the same you know?" She says grabbing my hand. I peck her cheek." Kimmy it's gonna be alright. I mean he's doing his job right…you must be so happy to have a dad like him." I reply." Yeah of course I am. But I wished he would've been here for all the important parts of my life. Like I wanted him to hear me sing, but I was always too scared. I also wanted him to watch me win a karate match. And I wanted him to meet you, Jack. It's just not the same without a dad here." Kim whispers leaning her head at the crook of my neck.

An idea pops into my head." Hey Kim?" I say to get her attention." Yeah?" She replies." How about we remake all the things that your dad missed? Like, I could film all these things and we could send it to your dad on your birthday. Like a mini movie about you and your life here? Your dad would love it." I exclaim. Kim beams in excitement." Jack you're so amazing. You really wanna do this all for me?" She asks." Of course I do! It'll be fun. Your mom, sister, and the gang could be in it too." I say. Kim's soft lips connect with mine." I love you, don't forget it Jack." She says." I know. I love you too Kim. Now let's get to work on your movie."

Kim's Movie Ideas:

Scene 1: Family

Scene 2: Carry On

Scene 3: The Gang

Scene 4: Boyfriend

Scene 5: The Dojo

Scene 6: Kim and Her Dad

**Kim's POV (6 Days until Her B-Day)**

"C'mon guys work with me! Can you at least say something about my girl without stuttering every 5 seconds?" Jack complains. Were currently in the drama room and Jack's trying to film scene 3…not going that well." I love it when you call me your girl, it sounds so hot." I mumble in Jack's ear." Not now Kimmy, I'm working." Jack teases. I pout and wrap my arms around his neck from behind." Uhhh can we finish this soon. I promised Julie I'd meet her in the library to study, free period's almost over." Milton says. Jack sighs." Ok one more time. ACTION!" He yells.

**Scene 3 (Milton in underlined font, Jerry bold, Eddie italics, all in bold and italics)**

"Hi Mr. Crawford, I'm Milton."

**"I'm Jerry the swaggy one."**

_"And I'm Eddie."_

"We're here to talk about Kim, and how important she is too us."

_"Kim's like our little sister, we can tell her anything." _

**"Well she's basically the little sister that can beat us up, but she's swasome!"**

_"Yeah she makes our group a whole. And she gets along with us pretty well. She gives the greatest advice on girls."_

"Especially girls."

**"Well not for me. I don't need any advice. I know girls."**

"Don't listen to him. Anyway she's excelled a lot in school and karate."

_"We're all lucky to be called her friend."_

**"Yeah. Kim's the kinda girl who never gives up."**

_"She'll keep fighting even when there's no way she could win."_

"She doesn't wanna be looked at as another pretty face."

**"She's a wasabi warrior."**

**"WE LOVE YOU KIM!"**

"AND CUT!" Jack yells stopping the camera." Great job." Jack says. I high five the guys." That was so cute! That'll be a great scene for the movie." Jack grabs my hand." Ok I really have to get to gym before the coach gives me another detention." Jerry says running off." Yeah and I have to meet Julie in the library now. See you guys later." Milton says rushing out the door." I have English now. I'll see you lovebirds after school." Eddie says hurrying to class." Yes we are finally alone. Filming them for an hour was getting really annoying." Jack says ushering me to leave the drama room. I grab his hand." I know right. You're a pretty cool director." I say with a smile that Jack returns." Yeah, way better than that douche bag Dolph Gruber."

"Oh yeah! The dude we put in jail right? The weirdo that ruined our…" I blush and turn away. Jack chuckles." Kim you can say it. We've kissed many times before." I hit his head lightly." Jack begins to laugh louder." Shut up Jackie. People are watching." I say through gritted teeth. Jack takes my Biology textbook." Let them!" He yells, dashing down the hallway." COME BACK HERE BREWER!" I scream and sprint down the hall to catch up to him.

**Jack's POV (Time Skip):**

"I'm nervous. Your dad's probably gonna hate me. I mean he's never met me before. This is my chance to prove to him that you know, we should be together." I say to Kim. We're currently in my room getting ready for the next scene we're shooting in Kim's movie." Jackie it's gonna be fine." Kim says rubbing my back." He's gonna love you ok. Like I do. Just be yourself." Kim reassures me." Ok Kimmy. If you say so."

**Scene 4 (Kim in italics, Jack in bold, underlined both)**

_"Hey dad. I want to introduce my boyfriend Jack. Dad this is Jack and if you're watching this please don't load up your gun."_

**"Hi Mr. Crawford, it's good to meet you. And all I want to say to you is thanks for bringing Kim into my life. She's the most beautiful, independent, toughest, determined, and sweetest girl in the world. I mean I love her to death. I guess she's kinda like you in a way. Kim's brave and you're really brave for protecting our country. She talks about you a lot. I wish I could meet you."**

_"Dad, Jack and I have been dating for 10 months. And before that we were best friends for over a year."_

**"I remember the first day I met Kim. It was my first day at Seaford High, all the way back in grade 9. I was trying to decide on what food to have. And at the corner of my eye I saw the prettiest girl ever throwing an apple in the air. Her smile and her honey blonde hair made my stomach ache." **

_"Being the clumsy girl I am, I dropped the apple. But someone caught it. It was the cutest boy I've ever seen in my life. He had the most adorable chocolate brown eyes ever. I was lost in his eyes. My heart was beating out of my chest."_

**"I never felt that way about a girl in my life. I mean…I was tongue tied. I was…"**

"In love. And I have been ever since."

_"So that's just it dad. I fell in love. He's made me the happiest girl in the world. I'm lucky to have him. And if you ever get to meet him, I hope you guys will be friends."_

**"I promise I'll make Kim feel like I care. She's just too important to me. I'll never let her down. I love you Kim Crawford."**

_"I love you Jack Brewer."_

**Kim's POV (5 Days before Kim's B-Day)**

"Okay Kimmy. When I say action introduce the song and give me a thumbs up so I can get the camera in focus." Jack says. I give him a crooked smile. Jack and I made a little stage outside the dojo, and some people from school are here to watch me sing. I'm really nervous. I love to sing, but I want it to be perfect for my dad. I don't want to embarrass myself. Milton and Rudy give a thumbs up in their seats at the front, while Eddie and Jerry make funny faces behind them. I chuckle." You ready baby?" Jack calls out. I slowly nod." ACTION!"

My throat becomes dry as I try to speak. I don't know what to say. I can feel my legs become shaky, and my palms begin to sweat in fear." Wait!" I yell running toward Jack off stage. Everyone gives me a confused look." Jackie, I can't sing up there without you. Could you play your guitar while I sing?" I ask him quietly. He sighs." I don't know babe. I mean I'm not that great…and…" Jack starts." Please, please, please!" I beg." Kim I don't want to. Not in front of everyone." Jack responds. I turn my head away from him." Fine then. But you're not gonna get any kisses from me for a whole year!" I reply with a smirk." WHAT?! KIMMY! That's not fair!" Jack yells. I smile." Ok. Then get off your ass, be by my side or no kisses. And I mean it." I reply. Jack groans." Fine! But you owe me." He says pulling his guitar out of the case.

"Milton work the camera." I whisper to him as Jack and I reach stage. He nods and leaves his seat." ACTION!" He yells.

**Scene 2 (Kim talks in underlined, Jack in bold, Kim sings in italics)**

"Hey everyone…and dad. Today I'm gonna sing a song called Carry On by Ashley Monroe. I hope you all enjoy it. And I wanna thank my guy Jack for being by my side."

**"For the record I did not agree to this in the beginning."**

"Well, here goes nothing. Hit it!"

_When I was just a little girl_

_I dreamed of seeing the world_

_We left home when daddy died_

_And I stood close to momma's side_

_We carried on_

_I went and bought an old guitar_

_Moved all I had in the back of the car_

_And I closed my eyes and held on tight_

_Prayed to God I'll be alright_

_And I carried on_

_Life is hard, life is sweet_

_Guess that's how it's supposed to be_

_You can't walk, you gotta learn to dance_

_Spread your wings and talk a chance_

_And you carry on_

_Yeah I'm almost home_

_I met a man in Saint Antoine_

_He touched my soul and took me home_

_And he promised me he'd always stay_

_Then I watched him walk away_

_And I carried on_

_Headed west to L.A_

_Counted the headlights on the interstate _

_Everybody's in a rush'n home_

_Cause no one wants to be alone_

_And I carried on _

_Life is hard, life is sweet_

_Guess that's how it's supposed to be_

_You can't walk, you gotta learn to dance_

_Spread your wings and talk a chance_

_And you carry on_

_Yeah I'm almost home_

_I know there's thing I'm not supposed to say_

_Can't we all just find a way_

_Bring my brother home safe and sound_

_I sure do miss him when he's not around_

_But I carry on_

_Tonight I look up at the sky_

_In every star I see your eyes_

_I wish I could hold your hand again_

_Maybe soon but until then_

_Yeah I'll carry on_

_Life is hard, life is sweet_

_Guess that's how it's supposed to be_

_You can't walk, you gotta learn to dance_

_Spread your wings and talk a chance_

_Life is hard and life is sweet_

_But I guess that's how it's supposed to be_

_You can't walk, you gotta learn to dance_

_Learn to breath and take a chance_

_And you carry on_

_Yeah, you carry on_

_And I'm almost home_

_I'm almost home_

"That was for you. I miss you dad. Please come home."

"CUT!" Milton yells. The small crowd starts erupting in cheers. Jack grabs me by the waist and spins me around. We embrace and I let a few tears fall." That was beautiful Kim." He says kissing my forehead." Thank you, Jack."

**Jack's POV, 4 Days before Kim's B-Day:**

"Ok guys for the next scene who wants to get there ass whooped by my Kimmy?" I ask the guys in the dojo." NO FRIKKEN WAY!" They all yell at the same time. I roll my eyes. We're going to film the next scene but I need one of these babies to volunteer. Kim walks in the door and pecks my cheek." Hey Jackie. What's up?" She asks." None of the guys wanna get beaten up by you that's what's up!" I yell in anger taking a seat on one of the benches. Kim sits behind me and runs my shoulder." See what you guys are doing. Your making my baby upset." Kim pouts." Now that you're here I'm a thousand times better." I whisper in her ear." Awwwwwwww." She says kissing my nose." Disgusting!" Milton and Eddie yell." Fine. I'll spar with Kim. But only to get you two to stop being so gross." Jerry mutters.

Rudy walks out in skinny jeans and a blue and yellow shirt that are WAY too small for him. All of us shiver." Uh Rudy…why are you dressed like that?" Kim asks." UGH! THAT'S MY SHIRT!" I yell." AND THOSE ARE MY PANTS!" Jerry says right after." You look horrible." Eddie says." Don't tell me you're rocking the 'hair gel' again." Milton says." I'm ready for my interview!" Rudy scoffs." Not like that you're not." Jerry says. I nod." Yeah Rudy how about you go get changed and uh fix your hair and we'll shoot the sparring scene first." I say. Everyone agrees, and Rudy angrily stomps off into his office.

"Ok Jerry. Now when I say action I want you to get in position. Same with you Kimmy. Now are you guys ready?" I ask. Kim nods and Jerry shakes his head." Yeah um I'm sorry bro but your girlfriend is scary." Jerry whines. Kim gives him a glare." Martinez if you don't man up and stand on this mat I'm gonna make you eat a whole pack of saltine crackers!" Kim warns him. Jerry runs over to the mats. Kim smiles." Ok. ACTION!"

**Scene 5 (Kim's sparring technique in italics, Jerry's in bold)**

_Kim throws a punch at Jerry's stomach_

**Jerry blocks it and tries to grab Kim's arm but fails**

_She kicks his side and grabs his arm_

**He tries to do a spinning back kick**

_Kim grabs his leg and throws him to the edge of the mat_

**In pain Jerry stands up and throws a weak punch at Kim**

_She skillfully grabs his arm and flips him over, him landing off the mat_

"THAT WAS AWESOME KIM!" I yell running to give her a tight hug." No it's ok. I'll just help myself up." Jerry says sarcastically. I help him up and wave Rudy in. Rudy comes with his usual attire on and takes a seat." Now I'm shooting the other half of the scene. In the background I want Eddie and Milton practicing on the dummies and Kim and Jerry working on boards. When I give you the thumbs up I want everyone to walk over to Rudy so we can all do the wasabi hand shake. Does everybody get it?" I say. They all nod." ACTION!"

**(Rudy in underlined, whole group in italics)**

Kim is one of the highest ranking members in the dojo, and also one of my favourite students. She always delivers her 100% effort whether it's a tournament or just a practice. Some of the things that she delivers that not all my students do is determination and teamwork. She always gives the lower ranking students at the dojo a chance to excel and she never gives up. Kim also stands up for her friends here and works hard. She also follows the wasabi code, which is the number 1 most important rule in this dojo. Ok everybody bring it in!

_WE SWEAR BY THE LIGHT OF THE DRAGON'S EYE, TO BE LOYAL AND HONEST AND NEVER SAY DIE…WASABI!_

**Kim's POV (3 Days before Her B-day)**

"That is so sweet of Jack to be doing this for you." My mom gushes as I tell her about the plan Jack and I made." I know right! So he wants to know if we can interview you and Kylie for one of the scenes?" I ask." That'll be fun! Of course I'll do it for you two. Just give me a minute." My mom says excitedly. I run into the living room where Jack is watching The Big Bang Theory." She said yes!" I say. Jack turns to me and stands up." Thanks Marissa!" Jack yells." No problem Jack. I'll be there in a minute." She replies. I wrap my arms around his neck; Jack wraps his arms around my waist. We stare at each other for a minute, and I know where this is going. We both lean in." HEY GUYS!" My sister yells to ruin the moment. We flinch and jump out of our position.

"Oh I'm sorry were you about to *cough* make out or something. I had no idea." She gushes walking in between us to grab the remote. I roll my eyes." Do you mind?" I ask in annoyance." No not really." She replies. I roll my eyes. Jack grabs my hand and we sit on the other couch together." I'm ready now!" My mom says running to take a seat. We all walk toward her." Oh are we shooting that movie thing now?" Kylie asks." Yep. Now I need all you three ladies to take a seat on the couch. And when I say action, just basically talk to your husband or dad about Kim basically." Jack says. We all nod." ACTION!"

**Scene 1 (Marissa in italics, Kylie in bold)**

_"Hey Tom. Before we begin talking about Kim, I just wanna say that I love you and miss you so much. We all do…"_

**"Yeah dad. Especially Kim. She's grown so much over the past few years, I mean she's halfway done high school, has a boyfriend, and is taking on a lot of responsibility. And even though Kim can be a major pain in my butt, I love her so much and she makes my life complete. She helps me become a better person."**

_"Kim does so much for others like visiting the animal shelter, and helping out at the nursing home. She's also one of the top students in her karate dojo. And she's keeping her grade at an A average. Kim's turning into the mature young women that we've both pictured her to be. And even though you're not here, you give Kim the strength to do all this. I mean you're her hero."_

**"We love you so much dad. Pl ease take care and be safe out there. I really wish you'd be here with us. You make us all very proud. Kim's lucky to have a dad like you."**

_"Please visit Tom. We really miss you. I love you so much. Bye."_

**"Bye dad. You're the best dad ever."**

Marissa stands up after Jack calls cut and walks upstairs. Kylie wipes away a few tears." She's just a little upset. Don't worry Jack, this was great. It was great to thank him for all he's done for us."

**Jack's POV (2 Days before Kim's B-Day)**

"Jackie I'm so nervous!" Kim exclaims pacing back and forth in my room." We're filming the last scene but I don't know what to say to him. How do I talk to my dad? I mean it's just so nerve racking. It can't just be some boring thing said on TV. It has to be special." She says, sitting on my lap." It's gonna be fine ok." I can take out stuff you don't like, but Kim don't worry about it. In the moment you'll do just fine." I reassure her." Really?" She asks." Of course! Your dad's gonna love everything you say to him. Just speak from the heart." I reply. She nods." Ok Kimmy. ACTION!"

**Scene 6 (Kim in italics)**

_"Hey dad it's Kim. I really hope that you enjoyed the movie we made for you. It's really hard to talk to you. I just don't know what to say. I mean you've done so much for me and this country, that I can't just say something boring. You're my hero. I pray to God that everyday you'll still be alive, and you are. God performs miracles. And I wanna thank him for watching over you, and keeping you safe._

_ When you left when I was 10, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't as happy as I was before you left. I mean I was still Kim Crawford, but something was missing. And then I was 14 and I opened myself to a new world. High school. I wanted to make the most of you being gone, so when you come back I'll have something to tell you. And that's when I met Jack. He made me feel like a whole different person, he made me feel the same way I was before you left. I fell in love with him. Then everything changed._

_I had a better relationship with mom then I had in years. I made a whole new group of friends. And eventually here I am today. I'm living my life to fullest, and I have my family, friends, and Jack by my side. So thank all of them for making me myself again. I really miss you dad. More then you'll ever know. Thank you for being there for me. I Iove you."_

The scene ends and I stop recording." Wow Kim…" I trail off not knowing what to say. Kim just sits there with a depressed look on her face. I open my arms out like an envelope." Do you wanna hug?" I ask. Kim slowly nods her head and I cradle her in my arms." Are you ok?" I ask." Yeah it's just…it's hard to have a dad that isn't here. I wonder what he's doing right now." Kim says." He's probably thinking of how lucky he has to have a daughter like you." I reply." I don't know what I'd do without you Jack."

**Still Jack's POV (1 Day before Kim's B-Day)**

Kim and I are in her room editing the movie. She sits on my lap." How is it coming along?" Kim asks." It's good. I'm actually finishing up." I say. Kim smiles and kisses my cheek." I can't wait to send this to my dad!" She exclaims. I chuckle." I know you are. You've been rambling about it for hours." I say. Kim punches me in the arm lightly and I get back to work. I put her hand on top of mine so we can work together. Kim looks at me and it eventually becomes a stare down between us two. I slowly lean in." WHO WANTS SNACKS?!" Marissa yells. Kim falls off of me and I try to help her up, but I fall on top of her. Marissa walks into Kim's room." I brought cook-"She stops her sentence and closes her eyes. Kim and I get up. She looks red as a tomato. I cover my face." Um I'm just gonna put these down." She mumbles.

"Sweetie. If you wanna...you know kiss your boyfriend please keep the door closed." She says awkwardly and walks away. I burst out in laughter. Kim glares at me." Baby it was pretty damn hilarious." I say. She whacks me on the chest playfully." KIM I NEED YOUR HELP WITH DINNER!" Kylie yells. Kim sighs." I'll be right back." Kim mumbles in embarrassment. I chuckle and blow her a kiss.

As I'm working on finishing the movie, Marissa walks down the hall." Um excuse me Marissa? Are you busy?" I ask walking toward her." No not at all hunny. What's up?" She asks. I talk quietly." Can I have Tom's phone number?"

** The Next Day Kim's POV**

I open my eyes to the sound of birds chirping. I stretch and I suddenly remember, TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY! I jump out of bed and get ready. I dress up in a teal dress up to my knees, with a brown belt, a pearl necklace, and brown cowgirl boots. I brush my hair and braid it into a French braid. And I put a little mascara and lip gloss to complete my look. I run downstairs and hug my mom." Happy birthday sweetie!" She says stroking my hair." Kim. Happy birthday." My sister says giving me a small hug." Thanks sis." I reply. After breakfast I quickly open their gifts to me. My sis got me a $25 dollars iTunes gift card and a case for my iPhone. My mom got me 2 new outfits from American Eagle and a $30 gift card to the movies." I love you guys!" I exclaim.

"C'mon Kim. It's already 1:00. You don't wanna miss your own party?" My mom says. We all get into the car and drive off." Now Kim I want you to close your eyes. Don't peak." My mom says after 5 minutes of driving. I nod and cover my eyes with my hands. I can feel my sister guiding me out of the car and into this unknown place." Ok Kim. Open your eyes." Kylie says." SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM!" I hear. My eyes are open to the whole dojo completely decorated in purple and teal. My favourite colors. I jump up and down and squeal. I see the gang, my family, and Jack opening his arms out to me. I run into his arms and he delicately holds me. Like I'm glass." Happy birthday Kim." Jack mumbles into my ear. I squeeze him tightly and smile." Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I scream. Jack laughs, and we both begin to laugh together.

We finally let go of our hug and he guides me to the side of the dojo with the gang. I hug them all." This is so great guys!" I say." I love it…but if only." I trail off looking down at my necklace that my dad gave me before he left. I sigh." Hello Kim." I hear behind me. Wait I recognize that deep voice. I slowly turn around to see my dad in his army outfit." NO WAY! DAD! DAD IT'S YOU!" I yell running toward him. He catches me in his arms and spins me around. We both laugh together. I see the dojo lights turn off and the movie begins to play on Rudy's flat screen TV.

I grab dad's hand and guide him to the TV." Dad how did this happen?!" I ask. He smiles." Ask your boyfriend, Jack." He replies." Oh my God. He brought you home?" I ask." Yes. The young man called me yesterday and begged me to come home for you. I pulled some strings and here I am. By the way you better hang on to that boyfriend of yours, he's a keeper." He says with a wink. I smile. Jack did this…for me. He's so sweet. I look around to see if I can spot him. Where is he?" Dad if anyone asks tell them I'll be right back." I say. He nods." I love you Kim." Dad says." I love you too."

I run out the dojo and fallow the path to the park. I see a figure throwing rocks into the pond." Jack?" I ask stepping closer to him. He doesn't hear me so I run over to him." Hey Kim, what's-"He gets interrupted by my lips connected with his. I break the kiss and hug him tightly." What was that for?" Jack says with a smile." You…brought my dad home…" I trail off hugging him tighter." Oh c'mon that's not a huge deal." He brushes off. I stop the hug but my arms are still wrapped around his neck." ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Jack that's the sweetest and nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much!" I squeal.

Jack kisses my forehead." Kim I want to give you something." He says. Jack pulls out a case." Open it." He says. I open it and find a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket." OH MY GOD! Jack!" I say." You are the best boyfriend in the whole world. Why…why would you do all of this for me?" I ask. Jack delicately wraps the necklace around my neck and clips it together." Because you are the most beautiful, and important person in the whole world. I love you Kim Crawford, I love you so much. I would do anything to make you smile the most gorgeous smile. You make me wanna wake up every morning, and go to sleep every night. I can't imagine my life without you in it." He whispers pulling me close to him.

We stare into each other's eyes for a long time." Jackie…can you give me another present?" I ask." Sure. What?" he asks confused." Kiss me Jack Brewer. Just kiss me." I whisper. As we wrap our arms around each other all I think about his him.

Thank you Jack, thank you for bringing my dad back home.

THE END!

**WOW! ALMOST 6,000 WORDS! This is the longest I've ever written. Thank you so much for reading! I'm so happy! KICKIN IT IS BACK! If u haven't watched Spyfall yet I recommend you do. IT WAS AMAZING! KICKKKKKK! Plz review and tell me what u think. I already have an idea for another one-shot. Only it won't be this long lol. I love you readers!**

**Peace, Kick, Cows **

**Julia**


End file.
